Yelling Out Her Name
by cghallman
Summary: This is a conversation between Ron and Hermione after Malfoy Manor. Pretty short but pretty cute. Rated for a little bit of cursing. More like K . Please R/R


"Hermione, may I come in?" Ron asked knocking on the door lightly.

"Yes, Ronald." Hermione weak voice drifted through the door and cut into Ron's heart like razors. He wasn't sure he wanted to go in anymore. He didn't think he could take seeing her weak and in pain, but it was too late now. He gently pushed open the door and walk quietly into the room. She was sitting up against the pillows, cradling a cup of tea in her hands. She was staring at the wall with a blank expression painted across her face. Ron thought she looked quite sick and hurried to adjust her pillows.

"You should lie down. You don't look very good."

"Gee, Ron, you have enough charm in you to be twins," Hermione said sarcastically, but she did lift her head slightly, giving him more access to her pillows.

"You know what I meant," Ron said sitting down in a chair beside her bed, "Oh, and...Uhh," This was the thing he was dreading to tell her, "Dobby didn't make it."

"What?" Hermione said turning her head quickly to look at him. This motion made her wince terribly.

"Are you okay? Do I need to go get someone?" Ron said standing up.

"I'm fine, Ronald," Hermione said impatiently, gesturing for him to return to his sit, "How could Dobby have died?"

"Bellatrix stabbed him with the sword and that was it," Ron said sadly.

Hermione, however, looked angry. "Well, that woman is a right bitch isn't she?"

"Hermione!" Ron said appalled.

"Well, what would you call her?" Hermione said angrily.

"Well, I would call her that too, but you always yell at me for cursing," Ron said trying not to smirk.

"Fine, I give you permission to call her a bitch."

This time Ron couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his lips. It always amazed him that she could make him laugh no matter what. A lot of people didn't see it, but she could be really funny when she wanted to be. He liked the he was the one to get to see that side of her. Not even Harry saw it very often.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" She was staring at the wall again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you with that woman. I should have gone instead of you. I should have tried harder. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," Ron said bowing his head.

"Well, I'm not," Hermione said immediately.

Ron snapped his head up.

"The only comfort I got while I was there was knowing you and Harry still had a chance, and if you had tried harder to go in my place, what makes you think I would have let you," Hermione said. She sounded a little irritated which irritated Ron.

"But listening to your scream and not being able to do anything. That's pain like you can't imagine." Ron knew at once those were the wrong words to use, but it was too late.

"Oh, well, I don't know how you managed!" Hermione sounded really angry now.

"You know what I meant. It was very difficult to hear," Ron said backing off a little.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I should of gotten so angry." She touched his hand lightly.

"For the next few days, you have every right to get as angry as you want."

Hermione smiled gently and released his hand. The places her fingers had touched suddenly got very cold. They sat in pleasant silence for awhile before Ron finally spoke.

"Does it keep repeating itself in your mind?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yes," Hermione said, "But, then.." Her voice trailed off and she looked at her hands. Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"What?"

"No, nothing. It's stupid."  
"Well, you have to tell me now," Ron said nudging her gently.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at him. "But then I remember how nice it was to hear you yell out my name."

Ron's ears immediately turned scarlet, but his heart soared. At that moment, Dean stuck his head into the room.

"All right, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and Dean looked at Ron.

"Do you reckon we should help Harry?"

Ron nodded and got up.

"I'll come out in a minute," Hermione said smiling.  
"Only if you feel okay," Ron said

Hermione just rolled her eyes, as he walked out of the room. Now that he thought about it, he did kind of like yelling out her name.

Well, I wrote this because I always read fanfiction like this, and it always pities Ron. It always makes it seem like Hermione is so weak and helpless. Anyway, let me know if I suck.


End file.
